nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug's Halloween Adventure
"Doug's Halloween Adventure" is the 43rd episode of Doug, and also the series' Halloween episode. Synopsis The episode opens on Skeeter telling Doug the story of Bloodstone Manor, a mansion built by Baron von Hecklehoffer. According to legend, the Baron had spent 17 years building the mansion to win the heart of a beautiful unnamed maiden, but when they entered the mansion after their wedding, they fell to their deaths because Hecklehoffer "forgot to put in a floor." The mansion was cursed as a result, and was abandoned for years due to this, until one day, when a mysterious hooded figure bought the mansion and turned it into a thrill ride at Funky Town. Skeeter is excited to go on the ride's grand opening on Halloween night, which they can get into free if they come in costume, but Doug isn't so sure. Come Halloween night, Doug prepares for the evening, hoping that he won't be too scared of the ride since he's going dressed as his favorite action movie hero, Race Canyon. However, when he sees a commercial on TV for the ride, he becomes too scared to want to go on the ride. He instead says to Skeeter (who's dressed as a rocket ship from the Spacemunks video game that Doug was addicted to in "Doug's Lost Weekend") that they should just spend the evening trick-or-treating, despite Skeeter saying they're too old for that. They go around the block several times until Skeeter points out that they have two hours before Funky Town closes, when suddenly Roger and his gang show up. Roger mockingly asks if they're supposed to be dressed as a hobo and a bathtub, and then calls Doug "Race Chicken". His goons then dare Doug to prove his bravery by throwing toilet paper all over Mr. Bone's house, but Doug refuses, and the bullies further mock him for this. Skeeter spots a bus heading for Funky Town and they start running for it, but Doug refuses to get on the bus, thinking there's no way he can go on Bloodstone Manor when he didn't have the nerve to accept Roger's dare. The bus then drives away, causing a wind that blows off Doug's Race Canyon hat, and Doug says to let it go because he's no Race Canyon. Just then, Patti and her dad pull up in their van, on their way to a costume party. When Patti correctly guesses the duo's costumes and tells Doug that he's the spitting image of Race Canyon even without his hat, this renews Doug's confidence, and he asks Patti if her dad can drive him and Skeeter to Funky Town. After they arrive at the park, though, Doug's confidence soon starts to fade when Mr. Mayonnaise mentions that Skeeter told them that two guys disappeared while testing the ride. As they get their tickets, Skeeter tells Doug that the whole story about the two testers disappearing is just a rumor, along with the story that the person who bought the mansion supposedly lives inside it. Unfortunately, as they get in line, they find it is frustratingly long, and it takes them an hour and 15 minutes before they're finally at the front when suddenly Roger appears again, having cut ahead. Just then, the ride attendant tells them the park is now closing, even though Skeeter points out that they still have 15 minutes. Just as everyone else has left, though, Bloodstone Manor's doors inexplicably re-open and Roger decides to go in, taunting Doug and Skeeter into following him. Upon entering Bloodstone Manor, the trio encounters the ghoul who serves as the attraction's host. After a false scare where the three are pushed towards a fake pit covered by a hard clear surface, Doug loses his fear and he and Skeeter head to the next room with the now-terrified Roger right behind them. They come to a dining room where, right after they sit down to what appears to be "screaming salad", the arms on their grab them and they are dropped onto slides that deposit them into coffin-shaped roller coaster cars. Doug and Skeeter find themselves having a lot of fun on the ride that follows, all the while Roger cowers in fear, when suddenly it comes to a stop because the park is now closed. Doug and Skeeter get out of the ride vehicle to go look for help. Eventually, Skeeter finds what he thinks is a phone and tries to call for help, but it turns out he and Doug have actually found the ride controls and accidentally turn the ride back on. Just when the ride vehicle they were in comes up to them, however, they only find Roger's shoes left in there and hear him screaming for help. Although Skeeter thinks they'd better get out of here, Doug resolves that they have to go back for Roger. The duo return to the spot where their ride vehicle got stuck. While wandering around, Doug accidentally falls into a hole in the ground, dropping them into a behind-the-scenes room full of the ride's props and controls. Suddenly, they run into the ride's ghoulish host, who says to them that their "friend" is not here and orders them to leave. Skeeter drags Doug away, but Doug, refusing to be labeled a chicken again, marches up to the ghoul and says they're not leaving without Roger. The ghoul takes the two to the security room and shows his camera monitors, one of which reveals Roger, who had actually faked his own disappearance, is right outside with Willie and Boomer (Ned is inexplicably absent), planning to pelt eggs at Doug and Skeeter when they come out. Doug and Skeeter are peeved that Roger has tricked them, but the ghostly host offers to help them out. Thanks to some video trickery from the host, he projects Doug and Skeeter to appear as enormous ghosts above Roger and his goons. The three bullies are scared witless by the ghostly images of Doug and Skeeter, who demand them to go clean up all the toilet paper they were throwing around the neighborhood earlier. The ghoul himself then joins in the haunting, sending Roger and his gang fleeing in terror. After that, the ghoul brings Doug and Skeeter to the park's exit, but not before giving something to Doug - the Race Canyon hat that he lost earlier. When Doug questions how he got it, the ghoul simply responds, "Just call me Baron von Hecklehoffer!" and then disappears into the night. Doug suggests to Skeeter that they walk home... and then they start running home as fast as they can. Notes * When Judy mocks Doug's Race Canyon costume, the commercial for the Sidewalk Surfer (the skateboard that Doug wanted in "Doug Inc.") can be seen playing on the TV. Home video releases ;VHS * Nickelodeon FrightFest ;DVD * Doug: The Best of Season 4 * Doug: The Complete Nickelodeon Series External links * * * * Category:Halloween productions